one choice
by TheBlackParadeIsLove
Summary: what happens to lizzie when she has to choose between Eathon and Gordo?R&Rthat means read and reveiw for the people who didn't know that
1. the arguing begins

Chapter one -the fighting starts . 

It was a day like any other day Lizzie ,Ethan and Gordo were walking to their science class when Lizzie forgot her text book in her dorm that she shared with Miranda and told Ethan or Gordo to tell their teacher to not mark her absent because she would go get it but Ethan and Gordo kept fighting over who would go get her book because both said they would go get it so by the time they thought they would both get it Lizzie had already gotten her text book and the class just started when Lizzie had taken her seat and yelled to Gordo and Ethan CLASS HAS STARTED!  
Meanwhile Miranda was at a different class because she didn't pass her last year of High-school. Lizzie Ethan and Gordo are in their second year of collage. At lunch all 4 friends headed for their favourite café.All four friends started talking about how they have changed their image so much over the past 7 or 8 years.Lizzie became taller and was way more athletic since middle-school. Miranda had grown taller and was now a goth. Ethan was still very tall but cut his hair and grow a beard.Gordo changed the most he grow so much he was taller then Ethan and was way more athletic then all four friends.But all four friends had feelings for each other.Lizzie had feelings for Gordo and Ethan.Miranda had feelings for Gordo and Ethan too.Gordo had feelings for Lizzie and Miranda.And Ethan had feelings for Miranda and Lizzie too.So after lunch the guys went back to their dorm while Lizzie and Miranda went on a shopping spree so they would look good for the dance that was this Friday. Lizzie was in the dressing room while Miranda was getting some clothes off some racks .Lizzie do you think someone will ask us to the dance .I hope so Miranda ;Because we haven't been asked since the last dance in High-school .No you mean since your last dance in High-school Miranda said rudely. Miranda it's not my problem! What are you saying Miranda asked . I'm saying that it's not a big deal ,no it's NOT any deal to me because I didn't stay back in the last year of High-school.Well Lizzie lets just have a little competion who ever gets asked to the dance wins Ethan and Gordo(they both liked them and knew who the other liked)and the Loser moves out of the dorm. Bring it on Miranda! Fine ! Fine!They both screamed!Meanwhile Gordo and Ethan were studieing when Ethan asked Gordo if he was going to ask a specail someone to the dance. Gordo said that he had someone in mind, she is someone really specail who I have in mind.Who!Who!Who!Who! I cant tell you then it won't be a surprise anymore!Oh please please please.NO!Now leave me alone. Fine Ethan screamed and stormed out of the room and slamed the door behind him SLAM!Leaving Gordo all alone.It was early the next morning Lizzie and Miranda wern't talking nor Gordo and Ethan weren't talking to each other.Lizzie and Miranda were getting ready for class when someone knocked on their door .Lizzie and Miranda raced to the door but Lizzie got there first and in the doorway stood Ethan and Gordo shoving their way in .Both said that Lizie looked the best they have ever seen her (but Lizzie was in her old bathrobe and cute little bunny slippers.)Thanks she said to them..I was wondering if i could walk you to class asked Gordo with a worried look in his face.No me Ethan shouted and take this present too!No take mine Gordo said then back and forth they said no me but then Lizzie went up to Ethan and kissed him on the cheek and then Gordo on the cheek but a little bit closer to the lips.O.k. i have an idea since both of you are fighting about who will walk me to class it will go like this .Today Gordo can walk me to class and tomorrow it can be Ethan and every other day Ethan can walk me to class and every other day Gordo can walk me to class.Thanks for the presents and since Gordo is walking me to and back from classes Ethan we can hang out tonight if you want Lizzie said. Sure Ethan said with a huge smile.O.k. so Gordo can walk me to class and Ethan you can hang out with me tonight okay ya Gordo said ! ya Ethan said! so Gordo can you come back in 30 minutes. sure he said happily.Great Lizzie said but while Lizzie Ethan and Gordo were talking Miranda was mimiking Lizzie ,Oh Gordo can you come back in 30 minutes Miranda said in a happy cheerleader voice.

* * *


	2. friends again

**_Discalimer - i dont own anyone in this story or anyone on the show_**

Chapter two-who does she pick.

Later that night Lizzie was studying when someone again knocked on the door but this time Miranda was at Gordos house so Lizzie got the door but this time Ethan was at the door "Hey Ethan whats up "she said cheerfully. "I'm here to hang out remember"." O my god im so sorry i forgot" Lizzie said sorrily and upset.Well do you want to hang out here." ya" sure im almost done lizzie said kid of happy. "ok "Ethan said ." um um um where where is your bathroom" Ethan said  
nerveisly as he studered. "over there" Lizzie pointed to the bathroom door. As Ethan was in the washroom Lizzie in no hurry went and knocked on  
the door she said" i'll be in the bedroom looking for a game come in the room when your done "Lizzzie shouted. "ok" Ethan shouted back.

When ethan came in he saw Lizzie on the bed with nothing on and said" ready for some fun" she said And then Ethan looked surprised and asked" what kind of fun "he said nervosly."I mean fun and alot of sex"." so what do you say you fucking hotty"."um expalin"."You have a choice me and maybe a baby or you can be a fucking wose and go home and forget this and break my heart and well i guess Gordo might Like this offer tomorrow"." so whats it going to be you fine man" (by that time Lizzie was at him with two signs) "pick the green one and we have fun but pick the red one and forget about it".It took Ethan some time to think he finnaly say "hell with that come here" and through the cards out of Lizzie's hands and through her on the bed and Ethan started licking Lizzie's pussy so much her pussy became nume but that didn't stop Ethan from rolling her over and then Lizzie started pumping his dick when miranda opened the bedroom door and saw them.

When Lizzie finally got her clothes on , she had kissed Ethan good-by and good-night and sat at the table eating a carimilk chocolate bar and saying to Miranda "you know that there is a thing called knocking Miranda."

"I know but it's more fun walking in on you when it's my bedroom"."no it's mine"(and the two girls fought on and on so long that theyfought thourgh the night and they missed their first five classes and even after that in classes they still fought because they were in the same classes and they sat really close to each other and finally relized that they went to class in their pajama's)in science they were lab partners and started their project and lizzie was the first to talk. "Miranda i'm sorry that me and Ethan had sexand i hope we can be friends".MIranda gave back a i don't know what your saying shrug and wrote a note to Lizzie and thourgh it to her.

Lizzie picked up the note and read it,it said **_i'm sorry and please forgive me for freaking out._**Lizzie thourgh one after to miranda she caught it and it said**_ i'm sorry to and r u okay that me and Ethan are going out,and everyone knows that we had sex signed lizzie._**Lizzie throw the note to far and kate snached it and said "mrs.Bonnersha Miranda and lizzie are passing notes"."thank-you kate give me the note and class would you like to hear the note". everyone said"yes please" and than mrs.Bonnersha read the note and then Lizzie and Miranda headed back to their dorm

* * *


End file.
